White Wedding
by Themasterchef
Summary: It is time for Emma and Hook to get married. But Emma couldn't do it without the help of her best friend. Welcome Elsa back to Storybrooke as she helps her favorite ship tie the knot. Set in a time after Killian returns and everything is happy. Just some light fluff to get through the drama coming our way.
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa, what do you think of the new budget plans for the school proposed today? Honestly I say you can never spend too much money on education but I'm not quite sure there needs to be a fifteen foot monument of yourself outside the building…I'm not sure what that is supposed to teach. Not that it wouldn't look great, because you're so pretty and all! I just think the money could go to something, like I don't know, books? And if there was a statue of course it should be made of ice! And you could make it for free and it would be super cool because it would never melt! And it wouldn't have to be so tall, unless of course you wanted it to be tall then in that case you could…"

Anna is the best sister in the kingdom and I love her with all my heart but there are times like these where my mind starts to wander. I know I have at least five minutes to myself until she wraps up her thoughts and directly addresses me again. I once thought Anna's rambling was a product of her being left alone so often as a child and would eventually wear off, but after almost two and a half years of being together nonstop I don't think she'll ever stop! And I am ok with that probably due to the fact that I had no one to listen to growing up either.

But discussions of budgets and other royal matters seem to be less and less appealing to me lately. After the brief, but exciting, war with Hans and his brothers, life at the palace has been rather boring. I am kept constantly busy with the affairs of Arendelle both foreign and domestic. It leaves little time for adventure.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" I hear Anna ask breaking me out of my reverie.

"Hmm? Oh nothing Anna, why do you ask?" I answer coming back to myself and straightening up.

"Oh, please. I can tell when you are a million miles away. You've been more and more quiet lately. What's the matter? Is it something to do with me?" She asks hesitantly.

I quickly lean over the table to place my hands over hers to reassure her. "Of course not Anna! I just…oh I don't know." I finish lamely.

"Come on Elsa, you can tell me anything!"

"It's just…" I withdraw my hands as I try to formulate what has been bothering me. Anna waits expectantly. "I just feel like I haven't been being the best queen lately." I say at last.

"Elsa that's nonsense! You have been doing a wonderful job. Mom and Dad would be so proud. Everyone absolutely loves you!"

I blush at her words and bow my head. "But I haven't been loving the work. At least not the way I think I should. I just feel so tired with it all these days." Admitting this out loud is difficult for me. I feel as though I am letting down everyone who believed I could be queen. What type of leader constantly wishes she was somewhere else?

"Oh! Well that is easy to fix!" Anna says with a wave of her hand. I look up at her with wide eyes.

"And how is that?" I question.

She rolls her eyes and gives a big smile. "Obviously you need a vacation! Some time to relax and have some fun. Honestly, when was the last time we ever left this castle for fun instead of fear or because we were being held hostage? Ohh there are so many places we could visit! Maybe someplace with a beach?" I can see she is already planning a vacation in her head. Could she be right? Could some time away from the palace really help me? I think on it some more and then decide it would be the perfect thing to clear my head and refocus.

I get up and walk over to where Anna is sitting listing off places to visit and hug her hard. "Hey, what's that for?" She squeaks.

"Just for being the most brilliant sister ever!" I reply still holding her close.

It is then that Kristoff decides to make his appearance for the day. "What's going on here?" he says as he strolls over to us. Normally it's Anna giving the bone crushing hugs.

She speaks up to answer his question once I release her. "Oh, Elsa and I were just deciding that we should take a vacation. Get out of the palace for a while and have some fun!"

"That sounds great! I know I could use a break from all the stuffiness. Where is it that you two wanted to…"

Suddenly he is cut off by a loud noise and a blinding light. I panic for a moment and ready myself for an attack. It is just as I am about to blast whatever that was with ice that things begin to clear and I recognize a figure from the blast.

"Emma?!" I gasp in wonder. Was that a portal?

"Elsa!" the figure replies and rushes to hug me. I am speechless for a moment but then begin to laugh as I hug my friend back.

"This is amazing!" I say once we part. "What are you doing in Arendelle?" It has been almost a year and a half since I have seen my friend from the strange land of Storybrooke.

"I wanted to visit you." She says with a grin. She looks past me and gives a wave to Anna and Kristoff who are still looking a bit shocked. "Hi." She says to them and they wave back dumbly. "Actually I came here to ask you a question." She redirects her focus to me.

"Of course, what is it?" I reply wondering what could be so important to ask that she crossed realms.

"Well, you see, I'm getting married." She looks over her shoulder back to Hook who has been off to the side giving us time to hug. In all the excitement I hadn't noticed him standing there, but of course he would have gone with Emma through a portal.

I smile at her and her happiness. "Emma, that is wonderful. I am so happy for you two!" I cannot say I am surprised, those two were adorable.

"Thanks." She gushes. She is obviously over the moon about the prospect and is filled with delight. "That's why I'm here. Elsa, you helped me so much to come to terms with myself and were such a great friend to me. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being in my wedding as a bridesmaid? And you don't have to worry about being stuck in Storybrooke, there are plenty of magic beans grown that you could leave anytime. So..?" she tapers off after saying everything in a mad rush of excitement and hope.

I don't even have to think about it for a second. "Of course I'll be in your wedding Emma!" I say tearing up. "Being there to share in your happiness would be the greatest honor of all." At that we hug again and I notice Hook smiling. We break apart and I go to hug him as well over filled with happiness for my friend. As I break apart from him as he whispers "thank you lass" I notice Anna giving Emma a huge hug as well.

"This is so great!" Anna exclaims. "We were just saying how we needed to take a break from Arendelle."

"Nothing like a wedding to forget your troubles. Drinks all around!" Hook laughs to himself.

Emma smirks at him and then looks to me. "So you pack and then we are off to Storybrooke?" she asks.

"Of course." I say with excitement for a new adventure. "Let's go!"

 **I hope you guys like this story. Basically it will just be little stories of planning for the wedding from Elsa's POV, but that may change from time to time. There will be flowers and cakes and invitations. I myself have never planned a wedding so if anyone wants to see something in particular being planned or happening, let me know, I would love the input! It will all come down to the most perfect wedding for the most perfect couple in the end!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"It's a nice day to start again  
It's a nice day for a white wedding  
It's a nice day to start again"-Billy Idol_

"So you really went to the Underworld to save him? That's _so_ romantic." Anna gushes from her seat next to Kristoff in Emma and Killian's lovely home. I roll my eyes as I notice the tense grimace the two share.

"Yes, very romantic of her. Although I must say I would much rather prefer a nice meal with candle lights darling." Emma snorts at this and gives him a slight push.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you decide you need to break free of this mortal coil. It would only be what? The fifth time you die." She says somewhat sarcastically.

He scoops her close to him and nudges her head with his nose. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time love." He whispers softly.

Anna sighs at the lovely moment between them as Henry groans coming down the stairs to join us.

"What a shock, you guys are being completely gushy. Are you almost ready to go?" he says leaning against the end of the banister.

"Aye, Captain." Killian laughs as he moves to get up from his spot from Emma. Before he can completely get up she grabs him by his shirt and gives him a sweet kiss that has Henry rolling his eyes and heading towards the door with Kristoff and Anna who is once again sighing at the display of love.

"You guys have a good time and don't get into too much trouble." Emma yells over her shoulder as the four of them are getting about to leave.

"Me, get them in trouble? You wound me love." Killian smirks and winks before he lets himself out of the door as Henry can be heard saying goodbye.

"It was nice of Killian and Henry to offer to show Anna and Kristoff around town. I know they didn't get to see much of it last time they were here." I say before I take a sip of my tea that had been sitting on the end table besides me.

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll have a good time. Plus it gives us a chance to catch up just the two of us." She says smiling and moving over from the loveseat to come join me on the couch. The way she bounces up to me and sits crossed legged with a smile on her face has me laughing. I loved Emma before but it seems like she is more carefree and open than she was before and that makes me incredibly happy for my friend. She looks puzzled by my laughter and I explain it to her.

She looks flustered and brushes some hair behind her ear. "Well, it sure hasn't been easy, opening up and all. It seems every time I did all I was letting in was hurt and disappointment. Losing Killian was almost too much. But I also felt like I was losing myself, to the darkness and then to my responsibilities. I felt like I had to take on everyone's problems and their fates and just be the savior. I was getting overwhelmed and thought that's just how it had to be to be open and it literally almost killed me."

"How did you deal with that?" I ask seeing some of my situation in hers.

"By not just letting people in and overwhelming me, but actually listening to what they had to say. Hearing that I could take a break and be myself, and also talking to them and let them take care of me. That's been the hardest part, not just helping other but letting myself be helped also, knowing that I'm finally not alone." She smiles slightly and I can tell it has been a hard step for her to take. As someone who has been alone most of her life I can understand the challenge.

"I'm so happy you seem to be at peace Emma." I say to her earnestly as I am still trying to find that same peace myself.

I can tell she senses some of my own longing. "And how about you Elsa, how have you been?"

I sigh and run my finger around the ring of my tea cup frosting it a bit. "Lost." I answer honestly. She looks at me in concern and waits for me to continue. "I want to be a good Queen for my people and be there for them but at the same time I feel like I need something else, something away from Arendelle. I'm just not sure I am being the best I can be." I tell my fears to her.

She moves closer to me and takes my hand. "There's nothing wrong with wanting more from your life. I'm positive you are a great Queen, but I get how that responsibility can be overwhelming. It's ok to take some time to yourself. And who knows, maybe you'll find what you are looking for here?" she suggests and I laugh and pat her hand before releasing it to put my cup down.

"Well Anna and I had been discussing taking a vacation so this couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Plus it's for such a happy occasion. I'm so glad you and Killian have decided to make it official!"

"Yeah," she scratches behind her ear, a trait I noticed a certain pirate captain doing. "Well we are true love and all and we both know we want to spend our lives together forever so it seemed logical."

"Logical?" I question with a huff. Like love is ever logical.

"Ok, so it was completely romantic. He took me on a beautiful camping trip in the woods, said an amazing speech under the stars about his love for me and how he never wanted to be separated and asked me to marry him and I cried like a baby and said yes. Is that what you wanted to hear?" she says looking down with a blush. I let out a laugh and bump shoulders with her.

"Yessss." I squeal like a teenager. It's been a long time since I have felt this light.

"Oh this is all so crazy. I always thought if I were to ever get married, and that in and of itself was a long shot, that a simple trip to the court house would be fine for me. But now there are so many people I want to share in the happiness that it's gone crazy. And my mom sure isn't helping the matter; she wants a huge royal wedding for her 'baby girl." She puts her head in her hands.

"It's going to be fine," I tell her, no stranger to large royal events.

"It's going to be a nightmare. Not the wedding," she says quickly at my raised eyebrow, "that thankfully I have negotiated to just family and close friends on the _Jolly Roger_ , but the reception is basically the whole town. The planning from here on out is going to drain the life out of us." She grumbles.

I laugh at her sour expression. "Believe me, I'm sure we can pull this off. Plus you have a whole group of people with years of this type of experience on your side." I remind her.

"I guess." She still doesn't seem convinced. "The dream team consists of you, my mom, Regina, Belle, and Ruby. Of course the guys have my dad, Henry, Robin, Will, and Jefferson for whatever reason, but I'm not sure how much of help they will be. There's invitations, food, cake, decorations, seating, music, photos, gowns, luckily the venue has already been booked but it's just so much." She sighs.

I pat her on the back in encouragement. "It will be fine. One day at a time and all of that. We'll meet with everyone tomorrow and get started and it will be fine."

She still looks skeptical. "Yeah tomorrow should be a real hoot."

"Where is it again that we are meeting?" I say forgetting what she had mentioned earlier.

"Fée Marraine's Bridal Shoppe. First things first. The dresses."

 **Bet you thought you wouldn't see this updated again. Sorry for the delay but now that my brother just got engaged and i'm a bridesmaid and Captain Swan seems to be finally going in this direction I got inspired again! Comments are always appreciated :)**


End file.
